Final Fantasy: Destiny's Calling
by MarcFirewing
Summary: FFI Remake. Remade with characters and dialog that ISN'T poorly translated. Follow the adventures of Marc the Warrior, Kai the White Mage, Dorean the Thief, and Lance the Red Mage as they attempt to save the world!


**Final Fantasy: Destiny's Calling**

DISCLAIMER & WARNING: The following fanfiction is a semi-remake of Final Fantasy I for the NES. Borrowing elements from Final Fantasy VII, and locations from other Final Fantasy games. They'll be subtle and small, not varying to much from the original Final Fantasy. There is also hints of sexism, however they are used in a joking form and are **NOT** meant to be taken seriously. Also, the entire team is based on an original cast of characters. Finally, enjoy.

**LOG 1 – The Four Darkened Orbs**

"I thought you were supposed to know these things!" A male voice spoke aloud.

"How am I _supposed_ to know?!" A woman's voice replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because you're a **woman**!" The man replied sarcastically with.

"Hey what's that supposed to--?! Ow! Watch where you stick that!" The woman spoke, but was interrupted mid-sentence by the other.

"Just spread...Okay...There." Calming down, the male managed to reply.

"Finally!" Relieved, so did the female.

The mast had finally been set up after being knocked over by the wind. After some fighting, Marc Firewing, the Warrior of the two, finally got to relax and lean back. His heavy armor shining within the sunlight as the light bright red hair, which matched the color of his armor, fell over his face while he relaxed in the medium sized boat fit for sailing the oceans. It was small enough for a crew of six, however only him and his lovely White Mage girlfriend Amber Rose, whom Marc called Kai as a nickname, were the two passengers on the boat that somehow managed to travel the ocean. Their destination? Cornelia. As Kai sat herself at the other end of the boat, she looked out over the distant ocean, the white robe she wore that came down to her ankles which came just before her feet. Placing her head in the palm of her hand as she rested the elbow on the edge of the boat, holding out a darkened orb and watched as it glimmered in the sunlight. The wind blew restlessly onwards to their destination, Marc held up another orb as he saw it glimmer red in the sunlight. Kai's, on the other hand, glimmered blue, smiling somewhat as it was her favorite color, but it just seemed way to dark.

"So why are we doing this again? Because we're chasing some legend that you decided to follow through with?" Kai replied, almost sounding reluctant she decided to even go on this.

Marc couldn't help but laugh as he sat up and slipped the orb into his armor's pouch for items. Marc was the one to follow his heart when it came to adventure, especially back home. However most of his life he'd been training as a Warrior while Kai with her White Mage abilities. They only got to learn the basics however as apparently they were to learn more across the sea. Well, mostly Kai anyways. And Marc was planning on using this as an excuse to go understand more about what the truth was behind these orbs, as he and Kai were meant to have them apparently. All-so, Marc looked out to her, placing an arm on his knee, as his leg bent so that the knee stuck upwards. The metal clinked of his armor and Marc replied back easily and fluidly to her.

"C'mon, we needed a little adventure. Besides, this adventure was a bit to good to pass up! And we could end up being Heroes for saving the land that's tormented by Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind!" Marc replied cheerfully, as if it were some form of game.

A childish dream, for two nineteen year old young adults. Kai shook her head as her red hair fell out of the hood she wore, the long matching dark red hair flowing through the wind and somewhat in her face. Her perfectly soft hands sliding through her own hair to remove the hair and slide it underneath her ear. It was a beautiful scene that Marc only wished he had something to commemorate it, but his memory was going to have to do. Kai let out an exhausted sigh as she shook her head somewhat, looking over at Marc.

"One of these days, I'm going to look back on this and blame you for all of it." Kai stated, killing the upbeat atmosphere of Marc's statement."

"Oh come on!" Marc replied with a joking tone.

They shared a joyous laugh for a while, as time went on. Eventually the seas began to get slightly rougher, however they managed to make due on their small boat as the port of Cornelia was within sight! After a bit of a struggle, they managed to pull into the vacant port and managed to get back onto land. Marc helped Kai off as they looked onward to the city of Cornelia, walking onward they began their journey across the field to the gates. An hour or so later, arriving at the gates they were greeted by the guards and directed them to the closest Inn, but of course, Marc decided to go around hunting for weaponry, only to stumble across a White Magic shop where Amber decided to stop by for a while as Marc went onwards on his own towards the weapon shop but was distracted... There was a commotion outside and a man with red hair but black streaks had walked right into the crowd. Bumping into each one of them as they were all trying to get something at some shop. Why he couldn't have just walked around, Marc didn't know until he saw the man walking out with a bag of money in his hand. Laughing and shaking his head, he brought himself to walk right beside the man and clothesline the man in the face. With a loud 'oof' the man fell to his back with a loud thud, a lot of people stopping what they were doing and looking.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" The thief said as he was irritated.

The guy shouted as he sat up, Marc picking up the bag of money as he tossed it up in the air and caught it over and over. Finally simply catching it as he looked down at the guy.

"Y'know. Stealing's bad for the karma." Marc had brought himself to reply with a joking statement.

"I wasn't stealing. I was simply relieving people of the goods they weren't going to need." The thief lied to Marc about, to try and get out of getting in trouble,

"Yeah...**Stealing.**" The red haired male pointed out.

Marc had now noticed the orb that had fell out of the guy's pocket, blinking slightly at it before tossing the bag of money back to the Thief, knowing he'd regret it later.

"Where'd you get that orb?" Marc pointed out to it as he said so.

The Thief looked down and quickly returned it to his pocket. Acting stupid as Marc began to take the orb out of his pocket which had a red glow in the sunlight.

"What orb? I don't know what you're talking about." The thief quickly covered up so he wouldn't have to give it away or sell it.

"The orb that's just like this one except of a different color." Marc smiled reassuringly.

The Thief sighed and shook his head, accepting Marc's help, whom had offered a hand to help him up. Deciding not to talk much about it other than starting a topic on the King who was looking for the knights with the four orbs.

"Eh, they say if you have an Orb like this, the King's looking for you. The four of them or something, so I guess if you have one too then that means...There's two of us." The thief decided to finally explain reluctantly to the stranger.

"Three, actually. I brought a White Mage with me who also has one. So all we're missing is the fourth one right?" Marc corrected.

"Yeah...Oh, I never did introduce myself. My name's Dorean." Dorean smiled after introducing himself.

Dorean stuck out his hand as Marc looked down at it, raising an eyebrow. Deciding on whether or not to shake the guy's hand for fear of being robbed by the man. Thieves were clever and he didn't want to get robbed. Looking back up, he shook his head.

"Name's Marc, I'd shake your hand but I'm afraid of getting robbed." Marc smiled back as he started a laugh.

They shared a laugh before managing to converse with one another like human beings. Eventually talking about the weapon's shop and deciding to head on over. Marc equipping himself and Dorean as well both with Rapiers as their weapons. Cheap weapons, but they would have to make do. Next door was the Armor shop, why they didn't merge was beyond Marc and Dorean. Marc equipped himself with newer Chain Armor which was a hefty price but it felt a lot better than the cheap original armor he wore. Dorean decided not to as the brown outfit he wore kept himself good. A somewhat ragged tank top with shorts as well as boots, it kept him nimble and good enough to steal...er...retrieve things that people would no longer need. Afterwords they both exited and Marc decided to head back to the White Magic shop and see if Kai had learned any new spells with her share of the money. On the way back...

"So, Dorean, why're you going around being a Thief?" Marc decided to question during the trip.

"Gotta make a living somehow right? Besides, parents died when I was a kid, forced to fend for myself." Not wanting to feel rude, he simply decided to tell Marc.

"You stabbed them with your fork as a child for them making you eat your greens huh?" Marc joked around with Dorean to see his reply.

"Hey shut up!" Dorean exclaimed right back in a joking tone.

Dorean and Marc laughed as Dorean nudged him in the side, soon silence fell over their lips as they walked. Marc held his hand out in between them.

"Give it back." Said in a calming and serious tone.

Dorean groaned and handed the money pouch with the orb in it back, as Marc couldn't help but grin. Returning to the White Magic shop, Kai was just exiting the building. Marc raised his hand as he smiled and shouted somewhat.

"Yo! What's the damage?" Marc questioned with a still up-beat tone.

"I spent everything." Kai replied with, somewhat upbeat yet nervously.

Marc paused, and there was a gust of wind and silence, a sweatdrop appearing on Kai's head as she smiled innocently.

"EVERYTHING?! HOW COULD YOU SPEND EVERYTHING?!" Marc shouted, having given her 200 gil to go in with.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT WHITE MAGIC IS SO EXPENSIVE!" Kai shouted right back, not liking being yelled at.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU LEARNED AT LEAST SOMETHING USEFUL!" Marc shouted again, hoping that she did.

"I CAN'T REMEMBER WITH ALL THIS SCREAMING!" Head hurting by now, Kai screamed once more.

Marc held his hand out to Dorean, who'd secretly stolen his pouch yet again.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Marc shouted more towards Dorean.

"DAMMIT!" Irritated from being caught, Dorean shouted aloud.

Dorean slammed the pouch into Marc's hand, irritated and grumbling as he crossed his arms. Looking away and letting the couple finish their argument. After the two had finished yelling at each other, Marc exhaled a sigh and looked to Kai.

"Please tell me you learned something good in there." Marc sighed.

"Yeah...I learned Cure and Harm." Kai said triumphantly.

"...Harm? What the fu--" Marc questioned.

"Damage to the undead. Y'know. Like Bones and Ghosts and whatnot." Kai interrupted before he finished the sentence.

Marc sighed in relief, at least they were going to be useful. Finally deciding to introduce Dorean to Kai as Kai had asked who the Thief was and why he was there.

"Remember how the rumor was there needed to be four warriors with an orb? Well here's our third." Marc stated rather calmly, not seemingly bothered by the Thief.

"Hey. Nice to meet ya. I'm Dorean." Dorean said happily and cheerfully.

Kai stared at him, she recognized instantly that he was a thief. Looking to Marc, Marc gave her that 'Just-introduce-yourself' look. Smiling and looking back, Kai knew she was going to get Marc back for it later.

"Nice to meet you too Dorean I'm Kai!" Kai replied happily as well, although mostly irritated.

She spoke with a cheery and upbeat attitude. They all decided it was best to head for the Castle now and see the king, perhaps they'd bump into the fourth warrior on the way, so which they did. Crossing through the streets and usually having to run from people whom Dorean robbed along the way. But it wasn't so bad, considering Dorean actually robbed a meat market as 'supplies' for the journey. Even though Marc shook his head and kept running even with all the things being thrown at them, they eventually made it to the castle gates and away from the commotion chasing them. However this chasing and running eventually made Dorean run into a person and knock them over. It was kind of hard for Marc to tell if it was intentional or not. Stopping, Marc had knelt over to catch his breath as did Kai. Dorean, holding his head, grunted and held his head in pain as he knocked the guy over with mostly his head.

"Watch it man!" Dorean shouted back.

The guy held his head as his hat had fallen back, onto the grass. Revealing ivory colored hair before fixing his hat back on and standing up and looking down at the Thief who'd run into him.

"You watch it man! You were the one running!" The man replied, obviously irritated.

Dorean hopped up, finding this a challenge as they were in each other's face now. There was combat stricken in between their eyes, and Marc and Kai had to separate the two, after the heads cooled off the guy introduced himself to the team.

"My name's Lance, I'm a Red Mage. What about you three?" Lance stated, as he calmed down.

"I'm Marc, this is my girlfriend Kai, and that hothead is Dorean." Marc introduced them all, not allowing anyone to speak.

"Dorean: I'm not a--!" Dorean began to speak but was interrupted by Lance who was searching for his money pouch.

"Lance: Hey! My pouch!"

Marc, Kai, and Lance all glared instantly over at Dorean. Dorean smiled innocently, raising the pouch before Lance unsheathed his rapier. Dorean freaked and started being chased in circles by Lance. Marc couldn't help but facepalm as Kai shook her head as well. Eventually, Marc grabbed onto Dorean by the back of the shirt and the same for Lance before finally the situation was resolved as so;

"Give it back." Marc said after putting up with it all.

"OKAY!" Dorean shouted.

Dorean tossed it back to Lance who sheathed his rapier and caught the bag. Looking inside to make sure he had everything, Lance pulled out the last orb as Marc blinked and began to speak.

"You've also got an orb?" Marc inquired.

Lance looked up as the three all pulled their orbs out. Guess they found their fourth member, and the party was formed. The Light Warriors were all together, and from there on was the job from the King to see what the happening was. Walking forward, led by Marc and all conversing to catch up on who was who and why, eventually they came to the castle gates where they were halted by two guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The guard stopped them at the gates.

"The four Light Warriors, come to save the land from the wickedness of the dark forces." Marc said rather triumphantly.

Kai couldn't help but facepalm as Marc stated such a cheesy line. The guards were too quick to notice as they opened the gates and shouted out.

"The four Light Warriors are here! Lead them to the king!" The guards urged for quickness as they knew the state of the land.

Quickly enough, a guard immediately began motioning them as they all started running to catch up to the guard. Marc looked back with a grin as if to say 'I-told-you-it'd-work'. Eventually, after entering the castle they came to the throne room as Marc and them decided to slow down for a walk. The guard running up as he shouted;

"My king! My king!" The guard shouted.

The king, startled by this somewhat, as the peaceful solitude was disturbed, looked back and waited for the guard to come closer.

"What? What?" The king responded, a puzzling look on his face.

"The Light Warriors! They've arrived" The guard proclaimed.

"WHAT?!" The king's voice at the top of his lungs, replying to the guard.

The King stood, nothing could really describe the man. He was a big fellow, one who never seemed to exercise. The four of them lined up in a line, as they had held out the four orbs which signified them as the Light Warriors. However as Marc looked over to Dorean, he noticed a bag he hadn't seen on the man's back before. He whispered over;

"Did you come in with that bag?" Marc inquired almost suspiciously.

"...Yeah. Why?" Replied with calmness rather than the nervousness of a liar.

Dorean, of course, lied through his teeth as with his agility he managed to steal a few things within the castle. Marc shrugged it off before looking forward and they all returned the orbs to their pockets.

"Ah yes! Good good! I'm so happy you've arrived! My daughter, she's been kidnapped!" The King said, voice full of worry.

Lance and Dorean jumped to answer, the same thing;

"Princess missing?! We're on the case!" Dorean and Lance shouted at the exact same time.

Marc blinked and was forced to stop himself before saying anything. Looking over as the King already was cheering in joy, the blubber the man had as a stomach bouncing with his slight movements.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! She's been kidnapped by one of my old knights, Garland. Whom was exiled long ago for treason." The King proclaimed loudly.

"Is there any knowledge of where he'd taken her?" Marc inquired, needing to know where to possibly head to find her.

"To the ruined Temple of the Fiends to the northeast. There's no other place he possibly could've taken her!" The King sounded so sure, yet at the same time it was hard to tell.

"Well...I guess we don't have much options then eh Marc?" Kai said with a small smile.

Marc looked over and nodded, looking to the other two who were already pretty much bouncing for the chance to be the one to save the princess. Marc sighed and looked on ahead with a smile to the king.

"Alright, we'll bring her back safe and sound." Marc finally agreed.

Marc turned as he led the group out, and to the castle gates. Looking to the north-east, he saw a faint dot which had to have been the Temple of the Fiends. Looks like that's where they were heading.

A/N;; And thus concludes the first chapter. Up next; The Temple, Beating Garland, and To Pravoka!


End file.
